utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Angela
|status = Active |years = 2013-present |YTusername = kamisamaangela |partner = Jefferz, Ryan, dJ-Jo, Dria |otheractivity = mixing, writing translyrics, subtitling, voice acting |country = United States }} Angela, or''' Pierrot', is a fairly new YouTube singer with a clear, strong and confident voice and a wide range. In the middle ranges, her voice is full and smooth, but in higher ranges, her voice becomes thinner with a certain quality of sharpness, as shown in her duet cover of "Shindeshimau to wa Nasakenai!" with Jefferz. She's able to hit high notes well despite being an alto. Both of her voice qualities can be heard clearly in her cover of "Outer Science". Her first cover was of the Attack on Titan opening theme "Guren no Yamiya", uploaded towards early October of 2013. It has since been removed; her earliest cover still viewable is her fourth ever cover, "Sorairo Days", uploaded later that same month. Her most popular solo cover is of the Tokyo Ghoul opening, "Unravel", having over 130K views as of December 2014. She covers primarily VOCALOID songs, but she also occasionally covers anime themes and video game themes. Angela mixes her own covers for the most part, and she writes translyrics for herself and TYERecords at times as well. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of TYERecord # Member of De:Coders Chorus # Member of ᙠackᙠeat with Ryan and Wind (in the Teacup Trio Battle) # Member of Bookmark (in the Fables of Creation Chorus Battle) # Member of The Dessert Lords # Member of Hamster Revolution (in the Lyrica System Online 2016) List of Covered Songs feat. ᙠackᙠeat (2014.07.13) # "A Vision" feat. Angela and Dizzy (2014.07.16) # "Tawagoto Speaker" feat. Rena, Catalyst, Angela, Arvy, Azrael, Leila, Naomi, Milky, Reba, Chii, MmeNi, Reni and Ryoko (2014.07.21) # "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrlYr1eIDGw" Kinyoubi no Ohayou (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.07.22) # "Startear" (2014.08.07) # "Clock Strikes" feat. ᙠackᙠeat (2014.08.08) # "How to Go" (Un-Go OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.08.14) # "Unravel" (2014.08.16) # "Ignite" (SAO II OP1) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.08.23) # "Every Heart" (Inuyasha ED4) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.08.30) # "Children Record" (2014.09.05) # "My Sweet Shelter" (Bokura wa Minna Kawaisou ED) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.09.07) # "Natsuiro Egao de 1, 2, Jump!" (Love Live! song) -English ver.- (9 people collab) (2014.09.10) # "Black Rock Shooter" (Macross Frontier OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.09.18) # "OVERDRIVER" (Rail Wars! OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.09.27) # "Lion" -English TV Size ver.- feat. Angela and Saki (2014.09.30) # "Rising Hope" (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei OP) (2014.10.02) # "Paradise Lost" (Ga-Rei Zero OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.10.08) # "EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" -English ver.- feat. Angela, Jefferz, Xayr, Julka, Dria, Leon, saint and Minty (2014.10.17) # "Someone Else" (Working!! OP) -English ver.- feat. Dria, Chioku, and Angela (2014.10.21) # "Kyubi Goryoue Mystery ~Kishou~" feat. Bookmark (2014.10.28) # "Dancing Stars on Me!" (Love Live! song) -English ver.- (9 people collab) (2014.10.31) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -English ver.- feat. Milki, Christina, CHA!NKid, Five-chan, Mattaku, Pie, Froggie, Angela, and Phoenix (2014.11.01) # "Night Fantasy" (Touhou song) (2014.11.16) # "Extra Magic Hour" (Amagi Brilliant Park OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.11.19) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" (A Female Ninja, But I Want To Love!) -English ver.- feat. Dria and Angela (2014.11.22) # "MOON PRIDE" (Sailor Moon Crystal OP) -English TV Size ver.- feat. Angela, Chioku, Dria, Mero, Rachellular, Saki, and Sorachu (2014.12.01) # "Namae no Nai Kaibutsu" (Psycho Pass ED1) -English ver.- (2014.12.06) # "Houkou≒Emotion" (Howl≒Emotion) feat. Bookmark (2014.12.07) # "Shocking Party" (Love Live! song) feat. Angela, Dria, and Iris (2014.12.10) # "ECHO" (Entry of Secret Santa 2014) feat. Angela, Trance, Kiichan and Adikus (2014.12.16) # "Snow Halation" (Love Live song) -English ver.- feat. AmyAnn, Angela, Chioku, Dria, Mero, Rachellular, Saki, Sorachu, and Spiral # "Blessing" feat. Kazu, Angela, Beibi, Kiichan, Sia, Rey, Fyre, Ketsuban, Bookiezz, Serena, Lu, Vinar and Jefferz (2014.12.31) # "Namae no Nai Kaibutsu" (PSYCHO-PASS ED1) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.01.05) # "Yasagu Renka" (Runaway Love Song) feat. De:Coders Chorus (2015.01.09) # "Kimi no Matsu Sekai" (Magic Kaito 1412 OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.01.11) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) feat. Bookmark (2015.01.18) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Angela (2015.01.23) # "Flyers" (Death Parade OP) -English TV Size ver.- feat. Ryan and Angela (2015.02.22) # "Extra Magic Hour" (Amagi Brilliant Park OP) -dj-Jo Remix TV Size ver.- (2015.03.03) # "Forever We Can Make It!" (To Love-Ru OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.03.04) # "Only Human" (1 Liter of Tears song) (2015.04.12) # "Ur-Style" -Engish ver.- feat. *piapom, Sora, and Angela (2015.05.07) # "Aijou≪Carnation" (Affection≪Carnation) (2015.05.10) # "Hello, shooting star" (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ED) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.05.19) # "Connecting" feat. Angela, Chishio, Melifiry, Toushi, Dria, Sojiro, and C. Rol (2015.05.22) # "Donut Hole" (2015.07.17) # "Streaming Heart" feat. Un3h, Yun, Takara, Dari, Hua, Lala, Angela, Nike, Raku, and Jaimee (2015.08.14) # "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" (Portrait of Pirate F) feat. Dari, Raku, Angela, Vulkain, and Kerri (2015.08.22) # "Artemisia no Kuusou Butou Kagaku" (Artemisia's Imaginary Dance Science) feat. Aoii and Angela (2015.08.30) # "Close to you" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Angela, LemonTea, Panda, and Toushi (2015.09.06) # "Brave Shine" (Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works OP2) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.10.20) # "Extra Magic Hour" (Amagi Brilliant Park OP) -Dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2015.10.31) # "Balloon" feat. Jefferz, Angela, Rachelle, and Spiral (2015.11.20) # "Hikaru Nara" (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso OP) -English ver.- feat. Angela, Jefferz, Rachellular, Saki, Sorachu, Spiral, and TMM (2015.12.24) # "Mr. Music" feat. Lurumi, Angela, Kuraiinu, ylen, 佑可猫, Afra, and 米九 (2016.02.22) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) -English Arrange ver.- (2016.02.22) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Self-Inflicted Achromatic) (2016.06.16) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) -English ver.- (2016.06.24) # "BLUE BLAZE" feat. Hamster Revolution (2016.06.26) # "Eine Kleine" feat. Foxi, Mochi, Dari, Angela, Hazael, Maya, Sojiro, SeasonalSweets Hikaru, Hyu, and Dria (2016.07.17) # "Preserved Roses" (Kakumeiki Valvrave OP) feat. Hamster Revolution (2016.09.24) # "Paintër ✦ "Color Your World" Edition" ft. Angela, Aruvn, Dari, Hiro, Roo, Saki, Shannon, Sumashu }} Discography Gallery Trivia * Her favorite song is "Pierrot"Angela's answer on ask.fm about her favorite song, and her alias is derived from it. She thought, it'd fit her.Angela's answer on ask.fm about circuses * She doesn't do vocal exercises often, but before singing she usually does a few warm ups and a practice song to strengthen her diaphragm.Angela's answer on ask.fm about vocal exercises * She uses a Bluebird mic, a mic stand, Scarlet 2i2 for her audio interfaceAngela's answer on ask.fm about her mic, and GarageBand to mix.Angela's answer on ask.fm about mixing * Musically, Utada Hikaru, Akiakane, and Girls' Generation are her inspirations.Angela's answer on ask.fm about what inspires her * She is a Studio Ghibli fan and her favorite movie is Howl's Moving Castle, followed by Spirited Away, The Cat Returns, and Princess Mononoke.Angela's answer on ask.fm about Studio Ghibli * She likes Mushishi.Angela's answer on ask.fm about Mushishi * Dogs are her favorite animals.Angela's answer on ask.fm about dogs * She likes aquariums quite avidlyAngela's answer on ask.fm about modern art and loves visiting aquariums whenever she travelsAngela'a answer on ask.fm about places she'd like to visit * She likes scallops and calamariAngela's answer on ask.fm about her favorite food, and dislikes pickles and sushi.Angela's answer on ask.fm about food she dislikes * Her favorite VOCALOID producers are GigaP, , Hachi, , and . * She is Filipino.Angela's answer on Ask.fm about her ethnicity External Links * Twitter * Instagram * ask.fm * Twitch * Hummingbird * Facebook